Talk:Gration
It says soloable by level 75 RNG/NIN? How? Sleep Bolts/Arrows? If it normally takes 12 jobs to kill it, I can't see how it can be solo'd by a RNG...no offense to Rangers. - Dragonhope Removing the bit about him being solo'd by level 75 RNG/NIN as it feels like false info to me. - Dragonhope Ranged attacks don't get intimidated, meaning you can pluck away at him while he's casting Burst/Thunder IV. When he finishes casting, start running. If it's Thundaga III, keep running and you'll outrun the spell before it finishes. It absolutely IS possible, and in fact, is a lot quicker than doing it on RDM. --Bsphil 08:18, 3 November 2008 (UTC) RNG cannot solo this,----Wrong it is soloable on RNG. in fact in a faster time then RDM cause when it stops to cast Burst you sidewinder----- if you've fought this before you would know he eventually runs out of mp------Wrong again. it does run outa MP but he has to cast that magic to run and 99% of the time he gets interupt cause your too far away.------ Having your shadows absorb spells is a bad idea since it consumes his mp, and once he is out of mp he chases you non-stop. The article shows this is indeed a fact. Also you cannot sleep him with bolts. Ranged attacks can get intimidated, I've worn Crimson Finger Gauntlets to Dynamis-Xarcabard, and I've seen my share of intimidations. I am going to delete this line from the main page. --Kapao 20:46, 5 February 2009 (UTC)-----i'm adding RNG solo back onto the main page cause i'm 3/5 on the shield soloing this on rng :It can easily be kited even after it runs out of mp. it is most definitely soloable by rng. -- 22:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Rng/nin either cant do this or they are far better than I. I just attempted this fight 3 times. Acid bolts rarely proc, bloody bolts did not proc at all. addtionally, staying ahead of him w/o movement enhancing gear was difficult to say the least. ---- Did this last night on RDM and I can't see why a RNG couldn't do it. He's easy to kite without any movement speed (although RNG gets some of that.) Take him down in the river and use the rocks to turn around. Every time he stops to cast Shock Spikes, Enthunder, or Haste you can get a shot in. When he stops to cast Burst you can get like three shots in and still outrun it if you're worried about his MP. /NIN is required because you can't outrun Grand Slam. If it's your first time you may want to use poison arrows to keep DoT on him until you learn how to keep him claimed. --Daleth 18:04, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Resistance to Bind? Changed the note about growing resistance to Bind and Gravity back to how it originally was, however it's odd that the claim would be made that Gration builds resistance to Bind. As far as I know, most NMs/Mobs build resistance to Gravity, but not Bind. Can someone back up this claim? If not, the sentence should be changed back to "Builds resistance to Gravity over time". Greatguardian 04:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Answered my own question. Spent 3 hours trio'ing this NM tonight with Rdm/Nin, Blm/Nin, and Mnk/Whm, and it did, in fact, build resistance to Bind. Removing the Verification tag. Greatguardian 08:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) As of one of the 2008 updates all notorious monsters build resistance to all magic. It's nothing special.--Daleth 17:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Nothing, absolutely nothing, in this game can build a resistance to bind. Unless they are outright immune to it, anything that was bindable at one point will still be bindable at another point, whether that second point be 20, 40, or 60 minutes down the road, with no increase to a resist rate. Mobs can resist the spell outright, but that's based more on their level versus your Enfeebling Skill than anything. I have soloed Gration twice now, the fight takes well over 90 minutes and not once have I had resist it in a consistent manner as the fight wore on. --Mitsukai-Hawke 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Solo/Duo this mob sucks. Why does this mob suck? If you have two people it's very hard for just one to kite it because of how hate seems to shift based on whoever is closer. Also, he will go white (unclaimed) if you run too far away while he is casting a spell. Also, if you let him go white for too long while you are far away he will regen all of his HP at an insane rate. When my duo partner left to go get some bolts, I died from a Thundaga III after we had gotten him down to 66% in an hour. What really sucked is that I RRed really fast, threw on some buffs then got ready to cast bind but guess what? He was at full health already. If you have DoT/Kited something before this mob is a whole different beast. Goodluck.Jesifromgaruda 09:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Very easily duod by 2 RDM/NIN taking turns kiting, whoever has hate kites while the other cast Blizzard III on him, keep bio/poison on him at all times. Takes about an hour to duo this way. Only really dangerous move is if you get caught off guard in a thundaga III. But it shouldnt be a problem since its very easy to outrun it as long as you keep moving all the time. Easily kited without gravity and/or movement speed + gear. Keeping shadows up at all time, and its a good idea to try to get blizzard III of at him while he is casting thunder IV or burst since shadows are gonna absorb that anyway. He got an extremely high intimidation rate, which can at times be extremely annoying. however I have never seen any spells not casted at him to get interrupted by intimidation, such as stoneskin, utsusemi. 2 Tatami dropped from trading 3 Hickory Shields. Not a bad drop rate at all. ~-~Zanno~-~ 07:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) ---- In regards to the above comment about solo'ing... I easily solo'd this NM today. I never dropped below 600 MP. Took 2hrs. Patience is about the only skill needed to kill this. A few things to remember if you want to speed it up. Use Blizzard III and bring an elemental set up. Drinks maybe if you are going to speed, but these aren't needed. I only used poison II and bio III, and 3 uses of blizzard 3 to bring him down. Picture below of kill. ~ Icharis of Ifrit / September 20th 2009 ------------------------------------------------------ Soloed it as DRK/NIN, took around 2h30. Was very easy, wasnt ever in danger (poped with a HQ shield), spammed bio II and drain/drain II. Aspired crabs around bridge when needed (sleep after to lose hate) but if you stick to the 3 spells mentioned above, you shouldnt run out of MP if you have at least 2MP/tick (parade + vampire/plastron/ares), i just tried to stick poison II here and there which does stick but not reliably enough without enfee gear (which i didnt bring).Yuffy 17:52, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ---- On regards of this NM i spent 1hr of my life just to waste it for nothing spent so long killing and fact was it kept healling up beacause the Hate was so Bad!. life sucks as of today.